Amora Mist
Appearance Amora has about shoulder length, reddish-scarlet hair, emerald-green eyes, and she stands at about 5'4. She wears a dark purple long sleeved shirt, with a waist long dark brown fur vest, along with a brown wool skirt, black leggings, and brown fur boots. She also wears crescent moon earrings, and a gold dragon pendant necklace that belonged to her father. History The name Amora means "Light Eagle" in Norse (Viking). Her Dragon is Stardust, who is a Jewel Strike. They have been companions since they were both very young. Her mother and father were both killed in a dragon raid when she was 10 days old. Gothi, the local spiritual healer of Berk, took her in and raised her. She learned how to read Gothi's writing and communicate that way as well. She learned in Gothi's ways and learned how to heal and interpret signs like Gothi does. Stoick would visit Gothi often for advice and sometimes brought the young Hiccup with him. Hiccup and Amora were both outsiders, and didn't fit in with the other kids there age. (In this universe Astrid Hofferson does NOT exist.) They became best friends at the young age of 4. As they grew up they became closer,and go to the point where they told each other everything. Amora did not like the fighting of dragons, as it was the same with Gothi. One day in the forest, Amora came across a a huge Jewel Strike who was dying. The dragon died, and blew away as glittery dust in the wind. She found the dragon's last egg, which had just hatched. Amora, at the age of 14, took the baby dragon to a cave. She grew a close bond with the magic dragon, and named her Stardust. This was the one thing she kept from Hiccup, since he was the chief's son. But, after the whole Toothless incident, the two were introduced. They shared what they found out about there two dragons breeds. While this as going on, Stardust and Toothless were bonding also. (Wink! Wink!) Amora and Hiccup (still age 14) were growing closer by the day. Not long after Amora introduced Stardust and Hiccup, did Hiccup admit that he loved her. They became (A-DER!) a couple. Amora is now 16, and living happily in Berk. Personality Amora (called Mora) is very upbeat and happy. Yet when in a bad mood, can be sarcastic, a smart-alec, and very feisty. She is a clever girl, and if needed can be very cunning too. If she get annoyed, she gets an attitude. And can become manipulative when necessary. She loves astronomy, as naming many dragons and pets after astronomy like objects (hence Stardust). She is a trained fighter, mostly in Dragon battle and hand-to-hand combat, because of this, she is feared at times by her peers (like when she is angry). She sometimes uses her intimidation methods for her (or her friends) own advantages. Relationships HICCUP: Hiccup and Amora have been best friends since age 4. They grew closer as the days passed. At the age of 14 they became a couple. They are still together and happy. Amora does not care that Hiccup is not the strongest male in Berk. She sees his strength on the inside. She admires all of his strengths and weaknesses. And is there for him when support is needed, as he is there for her. <3 STARDUST: This is Aurora's Dragon. Stardust is a beautiful female Dragon, that is very loyal to her rider. She with protect Amora with her life. She is quite magical, and is kind and caring (when she is in a good mood). GOTHI: Gothi, the spiritual healer of Berk, raised Amora after her parents were killed in a Dragon Raid when she was 10 days old. Amora learned the way and communication style of Gothi. Gothi and Amora still remain very close. FISHLEGS: In the group of the dragon trainers, aside from Hiccup, she is closest friends with Fishlegs. Even if her angry side scares him. RUFFNUT & TUFFNUT: Amora scares Tuffnut (even if he doesn't admit it) and she can keep him in line when needed. And with Ruffnut being the only other girl her age, the two get along alright, with the same logic applying to Tuffnut as with Ruffnut.. SNOTLOUT: Snotlout will hit on Amora (just to annoy Hiccup) even if he does think she is kinda pretty. Amora puts up with him out of mercy. But, she does try to scare him on a daily basis, and most often suceeds with that task. Category:Viking characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main protagonists